Liquid Courage
by Flailingkittylover
Summary: The group surprises Maka and Soul with a party in celebration of him becoming a Death Scythe. All seems to be well as the night goes on, but when Maka and Tsubaki leave temporarily and the booze is brought out, what happens when a certain sword meister's longing for his returned love is mixed with alcohol? Male CronaxMaka Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello all!**

**So, this is basically an extended scene from another story of mine. But you DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT need background in the other story to understand the plot here. This first chapter will be plenty. However, the next chapter will contain a lemon that the other story will not have. **

**So a warning. For those who are discomforted by it, I will warn you now that mature and sexual content will be in the next chapter. For some who do not like these type of scenes, you can simply take this first chapter for what it is and not go on when it is updated.**

**And to my fantastic readers from DSL who maybe reading this and may have wondered how a certain event happened...yeah, I admit it. I've thought about it too. I've thought about it a lot...so much that it tormented my brain enough and distracted me from my story to make this happen. So please consider this my gift to you for being such great readers and fellow CroMa lovers(: (And for possibly being a little disappointed that such a scene didn't follow in DSL. Again, I'll admit, I would be.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, credit goes to Atsushi Okubo**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

The grinning moon hung in the star littered sky as the inhabitants below enjoyed the night lights of nature and Death City in the evening. Families crowded restaurants and the young flocked to nearby clubs and other hot spots for get togethers, eager to enjoy the eventful night. It seemed that the only young teenagers who evaded the common rituals in celebrating the dawn of the weekend were the two female Shibusen students walking out of the grocery store, their hands carrying large sacks of food as they exited.

"You didn't have to come with me, Maka." Tsubaki smiled, her tone sounding like a mother scorning her child in the softest of ways. "I could have bought more food. You deserve to stay at the apartment and enjoy your night."

Maka simply smiled back in return. "After all the trouble you went through to decorate our apartment, the least I can do is help you with the groceries, Tsubaki. I still can't believe you went through all this trouble for Soul and I."

Tsubaki's smile shifted into a warm one, gently spreading across her face. "Well, you guys do deserve the best. After all, it's not every day a meister succeeds in turning their weapon into a Death Scythe."

Maka smiled in both appreciation of Tsubaki's compliment and heart-filling pride. The news of Soul consuming the soul of a witch terrorizing Germany spread almost as fast as an infectious plague or some juicy piece of celebrity gossip. By the time they had flown back to the United States, the word had spread throughout the entire world, celebrating the birth of another rare Demon Weapon from a talented meister. Upon their arrival to Death City, it seemed the entire populace clapped to the dynamic partner combo, congratulating them for their success. Tsubaki even went as far as to decorate her apartment with celebratory party balloons and streamers hanging from their kitchen light that spread throughout the ceiling like an intricate web; she and other friends shouting the chant of "surprise" as they turned on the lights. It was a pleasant surprise, but it confused her to how they gained entry into the apartment. Luckily, her question was answered quickly as the person responsible stepped forward shyly, his pale face always in a different range of blush when he spoke to her, one of the characteristics she loved and missed dearly during her two weeks of absence. Of course, mirrors were a good source of communication, you could at least see the person you wanted to...but it just wasn't the same. You couldn't hold or touch them like one yearns to do.

"Plus," Tsubaki started. She looked over and her soft smile started to broaden. "It wasn't even my idea to have a surprise party for you, I was just the helper. It was Crona's and he did most of the decorating and preparing of your house, I just did the majority of the cooking."

The girl's smiles seemed to only grace their faces farther, both appreciative of the kind swordsman's thoughts and idea to surprising an unsuspecting Maka. Tsubaki explained he conceived the idea after the news was announced over the intercom at school, Tsubaki finding out by kindly asking due to the sudden lighting up of his face; she backed him up excitedly when he spilled the beans and they had teamed up to surprise her.

Maka couldn't help but smile when she imagined his nervousness when voicing his thoughts to Tsubaki or picturing him attempting to fill what he viewed as ticking time bombs that either exploded when too much air infiltrated the flexible rubber, or too little made them barely float off the ground. It only made her giggle more when she remembered seeing a few of those colorful half-filled balloons on the floor; her thoughts must have been right. And he was still getting used to being more vocal, especially around people that weren't her. It just made her prouder of him for trying to associate with others. He was steadily growing out of his shell as time, patience, and even intimate moments were passed between them. It was clear he still was shy about everyone knowing about them being together, but it would always take time for him to be fully used to it. Her happiness grew for Crona's growth when Tsubaki began to explain that his excitement to make her happy seemed to counter his crippling abashed feelings, his stutter to others practically barren as he accepted the ninja weapon's assistance for her sake, for her surprise.

As they walked through the bright light post riddled streets toward her apartment, her eyes twinkled like the stars above her, happily envisioning a feminine looking boy whose voice and soul was gentle, innocence and sweetness escaping from him like a pungent aroma. Although she could see the turmoil in his eyes when she left, he had pulled himself together for her; they both knew there would be missions where they couldn't be together. And as time carried on, Crona grew stronger and was keeping himself together much better than he had in the years before. Pride of her achievement with Soul and growth of her lover brimmed her heart, almost making her skip in the streets. Her life was practically perfection.

Maka and Tsubaki then began to laugh and giggle as they entered the apartment complex and rode the elevator to their floor, Tsubaki bringing up the topic of funny moments of the evening:how Patty had managed to make edible displays of food and then gobbling them mercilessly, always aiming for their heads to rip off first. How Soul and Liz seemed argue over which jazz singer was the best as they chose the music for the evening, going back and forth between each other like an old married couple. Even Black Star had been enough of a glutton to eat the majority of the food and the spare stocks Tsubaki and Crona had gathered, making Crona volunteer to stay behind to do the dishes instead of coming with them like he wished.

She smiled to herself as she reached into her pockets to grab her keys to the apartment, excited to see her rambunctious friends and loving partner again. She hoped he wasn't working himself too hard. He deserved a relaxing night just as much as she did.

Maka opened the door and her ears were painfully welcomed by booming sequences of music pulsing against her eardrums, the noise and laughter from their group audible even through the walls. The girls walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Maka~!"A cheery voice that could be none other than Patty called.

Maka turned and saw an animated Patty waving excitedly, lifting up one of the pieces of food art she must have crafted while she was gone. The weapon took one of the toothpick limbs supporting a salami stick pig and waved it in her direction.

"Piggy says hiiii~"Her bubbly voice sang.

Maka raised a curious eyebrow and laughed lightly as she placed her groceries on the table, Tsubaki following in suit. "Uh...hi."

Patty's smile on her strangely flushed face grew wider, her eyes now showing a mischievous glint as they were now set on the salami stick pig. Maka's eyes widened as Patty cruelly tore off the toothpick limbs off the salami and stuffed it's entirety into her mouth, munching heartily and laughing evilly as she did so, her palms raised at her sides like a cackling mad scientist. Black Star made a typically insensitive and vulgar comment to how fast she devoured that "meat stick" and was immediately pummeled by an angered Liz. Maka was thankful she didn't have to throw her favorite book she carried with her at the moron.

"Things have definitely gotten more lively since we've been gone." Tsubaki laughed lightly, taking groceries out of the bag in preparation to be cooked.

"Without a doubt." Maka replied, frowning slightly as she scanned the room.

She didn't know if she really was a party pooper-like Soul had so often said-or not, as the group was lazier and were simply chatting when she and Tsubaki left. And now...now they were laughing almost as maniacally as Patty, their eyes almost appearing clouded and faint traces of red risen in their cheeks as they played a needlessly lively card game.

As the enraged Liz calmed and retracted her fist from Black Star's dented forehead, she drifted back to her seat on the sofa, holding what looked to be a tall glass bottle filled with water. Maka stared at the print on the side of the bottle, trying to search her memory for what it was, collecting her brows together.

A light bulb then shined bright inside her head upon the label on the bottle's side, her brain piecing together where she had seen it before: it was the same drink her father drank when he had been forced to sleep on the couch from fights with Mama. She remembered because she wondered how a "Grey Goose" could be drunken when she approached her bleary-eyed father and wondered why he wouldn't share with her. Now she was old enough to know it was a brand name of hard liquor.

Everyone was too busy laughing like idiots and focused on their game to see the venomous glare that began to invade her eyes, a small snarl in the corner of her lips as her ire burned hotter. They knew her discomfort with that substance, that she didn't want it anywhere near her living space due to her experience with her father, to Blair's tendency to get drunk at night, to the magical cat constantly trying to tempt and influence Cro-

Maka's heart suddenly stopped, her glare receded from her eyes and was replaced with wide-eyed panic, her breath being snatched from her lungs.

Crona. Where was Crona?

A light hiccup that could easily rival a small child's reverberated against her right ear drum, her eyes growing wider as she familiarized the light sound. Her head snapped toward the source's direction, seeing a heavy-lidded Crona lazily slouched in the recliner of the living room, a lopsided smile across his lips as he seemed to enjoy his daydream while staring at the ceiling. Her body shot toward him instinctively, her hands reaching for his face and cupping his cheeks as she forced his attention onto her.

As clouded dark blue met with her concerned emerald, his eyes appeared to widen as their gazes met, a heavy blush rising in his cheeks, possibly from the drink or how close their faces were. Although she would have kissed him if this had been under other circumstances, she wouldn't do that now, her worry knocked that want out of the park.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

A groggy smile slowly tugged at his mouth's corners, a small _hic_ leaving him. His head flopped back and forth in affirmation in her hands. His hand lifted up a tall water glass and shook it's half-filled contents from side to side... a water glass that did _not_ smell like it had water inside it.

Her nose wrinkled from the familiar scent and she frowned. A palm left his face to point to the glass, saying, "Who?"

Crona's heavy lids blinked slowly for a moment, then his head dropped from her grasp, moving to the side as a shaky hand lifted to a brash blue-haired man whose attitude she often couldn't tolerate.

"H-He gave it to me." Crona slurred. "He said I'd feel less worried if I drank it." His eyesight moved to her steadily growing in rage one, using all of her power to not grind her teeth into powdered dust. "It actually k-kinda works. You should try some too."

"No, I don't want any." Maka immediately replied. And she would _never_ have any, not after seeing what kind of influence it had on her father, what influence it could possibly have on this fractured mind she held. He was one of the prime reasons why she would not have alcohol in her house. Crona had the personality type and a scarred enough mind to easily become dependent to the stuff, finding an addictive liquid source to escape his nightmares and fears...and she would _not_ have that. "And _you_ shouldn't be having any of that either."

She took his face again and gently guided it to the headrest of the recliner. Her hand slid down from his face and took the half-filled glass from his hand, using her remaining hand to run it through his hair."Just rest here for awhile, I'm going to have a..._talk_ with Black Star." She leaned over to gently peck his forehead, feeling his face rise with heat as she spoke, "I won't let you get into this like Papa did."

She then removed herself from him and stormed off in the Star Clan member's direction, anger bubbling in her veins and red creeping across her vision. Only Soul's face dropped in sudden awareness of her presence, but Black Star was..._wonderfully_ ignorant of her threatening approach to him. She quickly unveiled her book from her hiding spot, hiked it into the air and smashed it down onto the ninja meister's head before he could defend himself, his head slamming against the floor, a crater being developed below him.

Music was the only noise in the room as inebriated eyes fell onto her, watching as her chest rose and fell with indignant breath and eyes fuming brighter with each inhale.

"Are you really that much of a fucking _moron_?" Maka snarled angrily. She upturned the glass in her hand so the vodka would fall on Black Star's head, the liquid being absorbed by his dented blue scalp. "What were you _thinking_ giving Crona something like this?! I know you can be an inconsiderate and conceited ape, but even an _ape_ can listen when someone tells them something over and over again. And I've _told you_ over and over again to not let Crona _near_ this stuff!"

Black Star didn't respond, as his eyes continued to swirl from the unexpected impact, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Her anger and concern filled her senses too fiercely to see how hard Soul and Liz had begun laughing, Patty joining with them in their uproar. Kid would have possibly joined, but his attentions were too focused in alphabetizing her bookshelves and making sure each knick knack was symmetrical as he muttered his treasured mantra under his breath: "Perfectly symmetrical."

Maka turned from her friends, not wanting to deal with the rest of the group yet until Crona was placed somewhere more comfortable, somewhere he needed to rest to sleep off his intoxication. When she reached him, she took his hand and wrapped the other around his waist to support him in standing. Hazy pools of clouded dark blue looked up at her in subtle shock from her movements, but it faded quickly as he realized what she was attempting to do.

He nearly fell over the first few times, his legs wobbly underneath him and limbs shaky as he pushed himself up, but he succeeded as she helped support him. His walk was unsteady as she guided him to their room, his attention toward the living room and possibly concerned about the idiot who fed him the drink. He and Tsubaki seemed to be the only people in the apartment who cared, seeing as she was upset out of her mind and the others seemed to re-enact her approach to the brainless dolt.

She retracted her gaze from the living room and walked him inside their room toward the bed. She gave a gentle command for him to lie down as she patted a hand on the comforter. His body flopped over the silken sheets as his stumbling body met the bed, possibly adjusting himself to get comfy. His movements against the comforter reminded her of a kitten nuzzling against something pleasantly soft, purring against it as it squirmed and flailed their limbs haphazardly. Maka began to giggle lightly before she was even aware and a large smile appeared across Crona's face, finally finding a comfortable position on his stomach.

"Stay here for a bit Crona, and get some get some rest." She said as sweetly as she could. She placed a hand on his shoulder blade and rubbed it softly through his robe. The large smile on his face seemed to broaden more. "I'm going to go clear everyone out. This celebration has gotten way out of hand."

She then pulled away from him and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar as she traveled back to the living room. As she returned to her friends, she noticed the hard-headed meister had regained consciousness, Tsubaki kneeling next to him as she attended to his injuries. Upon sight of her, he gave her a kiddish scowl of disapproval, her own mature one shooting back at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Black Star huffed, his eyes full of annoyance and carefully blocked off remnants of pain.

"What the hell is _your_ problem?" Maka fought back, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you just genuinely stupid, or do you just tune out every time I tell you something? I can't even count how many times I've told you, _all_ of you, that Crona shouldn't be near that stuff. He's damaged enough as it is and doesn't needed that crap further damaging his physical or mental health."

Black Star snorted, chuckling to himself as he shook his head. "Oh come on. He's not a baby and you can't protect him forever. He was eventually going to try it, so who else would be better to have his first drink with than his own friends? Besides, he looked like he was having a damn good time to me." An uncomfortably mischievous grin pulled at his mouth's corners, ascending near his earlobes, raising what seemed to be insinuating eyebrows. "Plus, I saw that look he was giving you the _wholeeeee_ time. You may have gotten me when my guard was down, but a manly God like myself can smell looks like that from a mile away." His face seemed triumphant, crossing his arms as he smirked, making Maka's eyelid twitch as fiercely as a pink-eye victim. "You maybe upset now, but I bet you'll be thanking me later when you get laid tonight. And if he doesn't pull it off first, I bet you'll take off your nerdy book worm disguise and tackle him, because he's allllll buttered up and limp for you. So might as well just thank me now then late-"

Maka unleashed a series of relentless Maka Chops onto Black Star's unsuspecting head, revolted by his crude behavior. She drove him deeper into the crater with every descent of her book, making Soul laugh louder and Tsubaki to wince.

"Maka..." Tsubaki said, gently touching her arm as she prepared to hit him again. "I think that's enough. His head has had enough trauma for the night."

"Tell me about it." Soul smirked sharply. "If you keep hitting him he'll probably lose the brain cells he needs to properly function."

Maka's angered attention then diverted to his, lifting her book to swipe it against his head. He quickly dodged, lifting himself from the couch and retreating behind it to shield himself.

"And _you_." She hissed. "You should have known better too!"

Soul simply scoffed as he lifted himself from the back of the couch, putting his hands in his pockets. "Come on, it's like Black Star said: you can't protect him forever. Everyone needs to have some nice relaxing time, especially Crona. And to me, he looked like he was having some good relaxing time."

"There are plenty of other ways for him to have a good time, and being drunk is not one of them."Maka replied.

Soul shrugged and Maka frowned further. She crossed her arms, sighing. "Alright, I think that's enough excitement for one night. Thank you for the surprise, but the party is over." Her thumb pointed to the door. "Out." She looked to Soul. "_Everyone_."

"Waittttt a second, why do _I_ need to leave?"Soul frowned. "I live here!"

Her threatening glower furthered in command and his rebellious nature remained, refusing to move. It wasn't until a hand from the elder pistol weapon touched his shoulder.

"Come on, Soul." Liz said. "It would be best to not end up like Black Star and save yourself while you can. You can stay at the mansion until morning."

Soul raised a suspicious brow and she returned it with her suggestive one, a smirk from him responding. Maka rolled her eyes as she shook her head, averting her gaze to Tsubaki who was focusing on lifting an unconscious Black Star.

"I'm sorry about this, Maka." Tsubaki attempted to console, her eye's partially saddened. "I didn't intend for the party to end like this."

Maka gave her a sympathetic look, her anger partially fading as she kept her sights on the apologetic ninja weapon. "It's not your fault. I really did have a great time." Her eyes then turned to the unconscious Black Star. "But I should have known he would pull something like this the minute I stepped away. It's just so like Black Star." She mustered a small smile. "Thank you again for the party and be safe on getting home."

Tsubaki returned the smile as the group began to head out, Maka turning off the music and returning the spare food into the refrigerator. Soul pulled at his face toward her in mocking as he prepared to leave with the Thompson Sisters and Kid. Her hand lifted an egg in threat towards him, suggesting she's not afraid to maim his favorite jacket and he backed off, chuckling to himself as his arm went around Liz's shoulders. Black Star mumbled obscenities under his breath as his brain attempted to mend itself, laughing childishly as he appeared to notice how close he was to Tsubaki's chest as she pulled him away.

Maka left to her room, still grumbling under her breath as she opened the creaky door and placed her blood-stained book on her dresser. She heard the front door finally close and she sighed with relief.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." She huffed. She opened her drawer and started to collect pieces of clothing, eager to get some relaxing time of her own. "I swear those idiots don't have any amount of self-control. Leave it to Black Star to go out of his way to seem like an even bigger insensitive jerk. I leave for twenty minutes and he breaks out the booze just like that. Honestly, is he so stupid to think I wouldn't see it when I got back? Or was he too high off his own confident ego to even think straight?" She turned to face the always listening Crona, her concerned and frustrated eyes meeting half-closed lids and cloudy ebon-blue. Had he not been drunk, she would have mistaken that heavy and determined look in his eyes for the ones during their intimate nights. But now the sight only seemed to pain her, as it was a clear reminder of her failure to protect Crona from becoming drunk. Her face began to fill with remorse. "I'm so sorry I let them do that to you, Crona, I should have been here. I should have known he and Soul would pull an immature stunt like this. You didn't know any better, but _he_ should have."

Maka allowed an annoyed brow to wriggle in spite and shook her head. After a few moments, she squared her shoulders and looked at Crona. "But, at least we have them out now and we can enjoy the quiet." She gave him one of her brightest smiles, hoping to comfort him and saw the red in his cheeks cutely grow. "I'm going to take a shower, I think some of Black Star's disgusting man sweat and blood got on my skin. I'll be back before you know it, just stay here and rest."

She walked over and gently pecked Crona's blushing forehead. Before she left, she made sure to give him another smile and dimmed the lights of her room as she exited.

Keeping her clothes to her chest, she opened up the bathroom door and sealed herself inside, turning on the fan in the ceiling to absorb the heated mist of a future hot shower she so desperately needed.

As she prepared herself to enter the shower, she felt a rise of heat in her cheeks as Crona's half-closed eyes remained hovering above her mind, the image stuck there and almost feeling like he was watching her as she prepared to peel off her clothes, making her cheeks burn brighter. Her thoughts continued to venture farther as those weighted lids reminded her of treasured moments stored away in the deepest parts of her heart, of when words were not used to express their love, but their heated bodies as they attempted to form themselves into one, their souls feeding them a hungry vitality that wasn't sated or ebbing until they had collapsed from blissful release, their glistening sweat almost acting like a radiant shield to protect them as they slept soundly through the night.

The heat had spread to her ears as Maka began to undress herself. At first it had been difficult for Crona in learning how to give or accept intimacy, caused by an unforgiving lack of it throughout his life. The simple act of her touching his hands or face was mixed with what she saw as longing and fear, flinching away and unused to everything that she was about to show him, things that had taken him over a year to fully learn or become aware of. An ache spread through her chest as she remembered his eyes from the past again; half-closed and yearning for something he thought so firmly he couldn't have, the hesitation in actions she guided him through that caused his body to shake and soul to tremble.

She exhaled in an attempt to let out the thoughts of the past and was fully undressed as she entered the shower, turning the knobs for the water flow to begin. She stood under the spray, attempting to cancel out those pained glimpses of Crona, knowing a different one was now lying on her bed, possibly sleeping soundly. Fear would always be there in him, in everyone, but he was growing to not be overcome by it like he was in their intimate moments before.

The water began to warm and Maka closed her eyes, hoping Crona would sleep soundly through the night like she had advised him to.

* * *

Crona stumbled over his own shaky limbs, his hand pressed against the wall for as much support as possible as he walked. Through sheer will power he forced himself forwards, keeping his shaking from his intoxicated limbs to a minimum. Fogged blue eyes stared at the door before him, hot mist from the shower behind the door slowly escaping from the crease at the bottom and the patter of water clear through it. He stared at the wooden entrance for a couple moments, a voice behind the fog of insobriety and lust spoke that this was a bad idea, that he should return back to her bed and rest like she advised, that he was foolish to not listen to her. But the sound was easily eaten up by his inebriated focus, absorbing and dissolving the thoughts that caused hesitation like a phagocyte to a foreign invader. He had been weak long enough, fear was an obstacle he could resist right now, and it wouldn't stop him from what he had decided after Maka arrived.

His fists balled together as he steeled himself. Maka had been leading this type of thing too many times. It was time for a change. Too many times had he been too frightened to advance in their intimate moments, too many times had Maka been burdened with enduring his frightened tendencies and refusals. But with the help from what Black Star gave to him and called "Magic Water", he had gained the ability to begin at the cost of his limbs being shaky. But handling that was easy, he had fought and walked with staggering, tired limbs before. He could handle something like this.

He forcibly lifted a sluggish hand to grip the door handle and turned, pushing the door open.

It was his turn now.

* * *

**The update should be up soon:) The majority of it is ready, I just need to finish editing...ho boy. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Points finger at crowd to possible people who don't like mature scenes and is _still here_*I'm warning you again. You're in the wrong place if you're looking for some censorship in this M rated fanfiction; the _VERY_ wrong place, because this is a fairly long and steamy fanfic. (eheh...eheheh)**

**So if you're uncomfortable and squeal "No Megusta" at things like this, it would be best to run with your eyes covered now. I'll hold the story out of your sights while you do so.**

**...They all gone? Yes? Sweet. Well then, for those who want to stay and have been patiently waiting, please proceed and enjoy!**

* * *

Warm streams of water blasted through the skull-shaped shower head atop the metal vine on the tiled bathroom wall. Maka closed her eyes upon meeting the heated water and allowed the sudden torrents to patter against her fair skin and slick her hair, the strands sticking to her shoulders and back. She sighed contently as she basked in the pleasurable warmth coating her body in the disguise of slick, beading sweat, the steam and heat of the shower relaxing her from an eventful day.

She glanced down at the small specks of blood on her forearm, blood spatter from when her book made contact with Black Star's skull. She felt her brow twitch and corner of her lip to pull down as she remembered the ninja's irresponsible antics toward her sweet and innocent Crona. He was already so damaged, so frail in mind that he didn't need some pea-brained idiot telling him the only way for him to be cured of his problems was through an intoxicating and addictive drink, a drink that helped make her father the scumbag he is.

Well, aside from it being engraved in his very being, his despicable and selfish soul that split her family apart.

She shook her head and sighed. She lifted the ball-shaped scrubber dangling from the shower's caddy, the gels, soups, and shampoos inside it stirring against each other as she grasped it. She then began to scrub the blood of Black Star off her vexingly, as if his stupidity and irritating ego would infect her very skin.

The loud splash of water resounding against the tiles and bowled structure of the tub filled her ears and began to steadily calm her as she scrubbed, dulling her senses to all that was around, entering, or in the room with her. She pushed away all thoughts that irritated her as she resided here. She didn't want to think about the conceited Black Star right now, didn't want to think about her alcoholic Papa, she just wanted to relax on this rare peaceful night; a night where Soul wasn't banging on the door to tell her to hurry up, saying she takes forever or he has to take a leak, or even Blair rushing in here in an attempt to jump in with her or do her makeup.

Honestly, she's a magical cat. Why not just make the magic do the work, you know? And since she _is_ a cat, why is she so eager to get in a bath anyway?

Again, Maka shoved the annoyed and disturbed thoughts aside, trying to be enveloped by the warm spray's wet blanket coating her body. She brought the scrubber down to rub against her chest, lifting the sweat and oils her body had released from the excessively humid day. She roamed the scratchy fabric over her small peach-sized breasts and across her small framed yet strong shoulders, keeping her eyes closed to focus on the clamor of the water against tiles and flesh.

It felt nice just to relax in here. When Soul or Blair were around she never had the opportunity to really enjoy showering, it was always: "Hurry up, you're using all the hot water!" or "My bladder's about to burst, get the hell out!" or Blair playfully asking "Can I jump in with you? We can be shower buddies!" But here in this moment of quiet peace, she could wallow in the warm slick shield the shower-head poured upon her and feel the warm steam fill her mouth and nostrils, wrapping her insides also in the same comforting haze. The water slid down in-between her breasts in soothing strands, cascaded down her shoulders so her back could revel in the same feeling.

She leaned her head forward so the water poured on top of her scalp, spilling down her head in small rivers. She could get used to just staying in here for hours; no talking, no worries, no problems, just the warm water engulfing her and sliding down her tired body. She sighed as she felt it glide down her face, running along her chest and sides, the overwhelming steam wrapping around her body. She felt herself smile as the water gently ran down the curves of her waist, a collection of heat she thought as steam idling comfortably on her shoulder and drawing closer to her back.

She then felt herself twitch in her hazy reverie as the heat descending upon her body slowly began to amplify. The thick steam residing against her back had never been so searing hot before and the water traveling down her dorsal side had ceased. She felt her eyes flutter underneath her eyelids as the warmth pressed closer to her, causing her heart to steadily pound against her rib-cage, her breathing speeding as something soft touched the left side of her hip. A callused warmth began to stroke softly at her left side to her fairly toned stomach ,the caressing touches moving up from where her thigh met her hip to ascend up to reach near her-

That's when Maka snapped her eyelids open in alarm, her head twisting backward to gaze upon the strange source of applied heat.

A red brick's coloration flooded into Maka's cheeks as she stared to the back of her, her wide eyes seeing a bare-chested Crona leaning against her, his head bent down from his slightly taller height to idle above her shoulder, his eyes closed with a small unsteady smile and his body stripped of all his attire.

...well, all attire except the black boxers he had lazily forgotten to take off, possibly from his drunken stupor.

She looked at him in complete shock, the heat in her cheeks rising higher. She had been so far away she didn't even hear the door or curtains to the shower open. But that shock didn't pale in comparison to what her timid boyfriend was doing _now_. Yes, they had been together for more than a year and they were more than comfortable with each other physically and mentally…but even during that long time together he's _never_ done this before.

"…Crona?" Maka whispered, astonished.

His groggy smile did nothing but stretch wider, his eyes opening a crack to stare at her with his dilated grey-blue eyes. His head retracted from her shoulder to flop it up and down in confirmation with his hands still trailing down her sides, causing sweet shivers to rattle her nerves and twitch her defined leg muscles.

Her face burned brighter and body heat rose as she began to observe the water pouring onto his wobbly body, seeing his lean muscles engrave his skin and shine as her eyes wandered, taking in each feature: his lanky form and thin abdominals now held delicately cut definitions, his legs were thin yet strong, like his hunching shoulders and concrete chest that was so close to her back, the soft hands attached to his wirey yet tough arms petting her softly. His training with the boys must have been paying off on his body more than she realized.

The deep red coloration only brightened deeper as her eyes trailed his body lower to become glued to his now soaked undergarments, the fabric tight against his skin, almost shuddering as she saw the growing hardness against her lower back. Her blood rushed in heated surges through her body from the heat of the shower and from the actions of her sweetheart stroking her from behind, nuzzling closer to her and humming a sweet song.

Like his teetering body wasn't enough to prove he was drunk, now she had him half-naked in her shower and his humming to carve it into her already concrete conclusion. Never had Crona been so straight-forward with her on those sort of things, especially when it came to taking off clothes. She understood his physical discomfort, especially for being so self-conscious about the self-inflictions from battle and self-harm faintly etched across his limbs and chest; it was one of the reasons why she waited for him to become comfortable with just the idea with sex since the start of their relationship, or just touching for that matter. His fragile and touched-starved soul needed time to accustom to the new change with her, time she knew she'd have plenty of with him.

Her cheeks turned to flames as her mind continued to wander, embarrassment and blushing arousal painting her cheeks.

…and…well…even though she would never admit this out loud, she could at least admit to herself: after experiencing the hellacious protrusion pressed against her from their first time, she felt the year long wait had been worth it…v_ery_ worth it.

In an attempt to collect herself and hide her blushing face, she tore her eyes away from him and tried to ignore the warm pressure building in her lower abdominals. She pressed her thighs together and swallowed a hard gulp, her body rigid and trembling harder as one of the hands at her side trailed up to her front, skimming along the fair skin beneath it.

"Crona…what are you doing in here?" Maka asked breathlessly, flinching as Crona's fingertips traveled upwards to idle underneath the sensitive skin of her breast, his head lounging in the valley between her neck and shoulder. "I thought you were resting."

"I didn't want to. I wasn't sleepy." He responded in a childish tone, his half-lidded eyes carrying a mixture of intoxication and what she recognized as loving desire.

Even with her cheeks burning white-hot and her body twitching, she managed to give him a soft reprimanding glance, her green eyes concerned. "That was some nasty stuff Black Star gave you. It would be best to sleep it off than push yourself to be on your feet. I can feel your legs wobbling behind me. The floor is slippery and you could fall easily."

Even with that fact underneath her belt, she felt the inner struggle between her brain and body fester with greater strength. Half of her felt she was right, that Crona should sleep off the inebriated haze caused by that foul drink, but the other half-and possibly less logical and more physical portion of her- wouldn't stop mentally slapping her across the face, shaking her and asking just how delusional she was. It reasoned that her shy boyfriend was finally emerging from his shell to touch her on his own, even if it was with the help of an awful substance; he was becoming aware that Maka would never avert from or reprimand his attempts to touch, but relished in it instead. Even if it was with liquid assistance, that awareness caused him to muster the courage and strength to show up in the shower with her now.

And the first thing she did in response to that was telling him to go back to bed, go to sleep and say he'll feel better in the morning. Oh, that's just _genius_. You. Stupid. Idiot_._

Her breath caught and her heart-rate climbed as Crona shook his head, the palm against her side trailing down to her thigh while the other's fingertips grazed the skin underneath her breast gently, causing her to bite her bottom lip and hold back a pleasured whimper.

"But I don't want to." Crona pouted cutely, his cloudy eyes appearing determined. He nudged his head closer to her, rubbing against her like a cat. "I want to stay here with you. I'm comfy here."

"Crona…"She said, confused over which side to take in the storm of her thoughts, feeling the fights of aching need from her body fight harder against the scolding lectures from her brain. "What are you…"

"You smell nice, Maka."He sighed, his tone soft and barren of his normal stutter as he nudged. She bet her mission's earnings that was due to the vodka's help. "You always smell nice." The muscles of her stomach quivered as the hand underneath her breast slid down her wet front, tracing small circles. She saw him make a goofy smile as he nuzzled closer. "You always look so pretty too." Her gaze on him softened and her body slowly relaxed as she felt him draw closer to her, his body rocking her from side to side almost as if to comfort her, both gently swaying underneath the torrents of water above. "You always feel so nice too..."

Maka allowed the side of her temple to slowly lean against his, feeling his soft, sleek hair tickle her skin. Her arm lifted up to take the hand that had settled itself over her stomach as they oscillated slowly, gently entwining the wet appendages together.

"You're always so nice and pretty and brave and strong." He continued, burrowing his face further against her and kissing the side of her neck, making her shudder. "You're just amazing in every single way."His goofy smile stretched farther. "You're perfect."

Even while drunk and in a situation as sensually suggestive as this, Crona could still manage to make her heart swell with affection and cause a hot lump to fill her throat from his sincere words. She couldn't even tell if the blurring from her vision was from the water raining from above or from her own stinging tear-ducts.

Her heartbeat thundered through her ribcage as his hand on her thigh gently rubbed and their joined hands in her front continued to stroke her hot skin, his lips gently pecking where blood rushed quickly underneath her throat.

"Even if that was so, I think you're leaving one more person out of that description, Crona." She replied tenderly, holding his hand tighter. She tried to make her tone playfully reprimanding. "In fact, I thought I always told you to never think of yourself less than me. If anything you give me too much credit."She applied gentle pressure against their two connected temples as she smiled."You're the bravest and sweetest man I know, Crona. I've never come across another who is as considerate and selfless as you are."

In that moment his actions paused, his motions to halting. He held her closer to him, his lips receding from her neck to place his cheek against hers, lightly shaking his own head in a gentle rebuttal. The two simply stood beneath the hot spray of water for a moment before someone spoke.

"You always say I am." Crona murmured quietly, the hand once on her thigh now trailing up to rest on her waist. "You always see the good in everyone, even someone like me…but I don't think I am. I'm weak, I know I am. I've always been. It took me forever just to admit how I felt about you. It was never even me who came up first; it was you. It was always you that was first, because you're so brave. You started it all… our first hug, the first to confess, the first to kiss, even…"

The palm held on her stomach slowly lifted to rest in the spot between her breasts, settling over the spot where her small Grigori soul floated, his fingertips softly petting her skin. She closed her eyes as she remembered his reference; the heated and overwhelming exchange of energy and love from their resonance caused by their first time, the bond their soul's shared growing in size and strength upon their completion. That searing heat she felt then was now rivaling the sweltering warmth of now, her thighs and limbs trembling as he touched her with so much tender care.

"If it wasn't for your bravery, we may not be together."He muttered, an undertone of pain traced in his tone. "I could have never shared something like that with you…and I would still be hiding. I wouldn't know how to deal with telling you...you wouldn't be mine if it wasn't for you being stronger."

"Crona…" She replied, trying to steady her shaking voice. "None of that is your fault. You're just not used to these things, to being so open with your feelings. You've been sheltered all your life and were denied any chance of human contact or emotion. Anyone who is revealed to something so new after such an upbringing would be frightened." She leaned her head closer to him, rubbing against him softly. "But you're learning despite all that; you've been trying so hard. I can see you are. I see it every day. After all, you've never done something like this before, right?" She smiled. "That counts as growth."

_Even if it is with help from a mind-warping substance._

He didn't respond to her words, but responded in exchanging soft nudges against her cheek, as if they were two adorable bear cubs nuzzling their soft faces against the other for warmth. She felt his motions against her stop and they settled to rest on her hips, drawing her body closer to his chest.

"But even that isn't from my own realization…"He mumbled, his eyes closed as he focused on the warmth and softness of skin that felt like living silk. "I wouldn't have seen it if it wasn't for the magic water I drank. It gave me the courage I needed to come in here."

…_magic_ water? Is that what people are calling it now?

Through the thick haze hovering over her mind, Maka felt a sharp burn of anger suddenly scorch through it. That must have been what Black Star called it to get him to drink it. That insensitive jerk. His preying on Crona's innocent and kind nature just made her want to give that cocky idiot another swipe to the-

Her breath then hitched sharply, snapping her from her sudden rage as the hand on her hip slipped down her side again, slow and soft as he grew bolder, his hand traveling agonizingly slow to her inner thighs. While his was surprisingly calm against hers, Maka felt her heart lurch forward from its strings, pounding against her ribs to pump her blood to throb in-between her legs and cause heat to color her cheeks.

She shuddered again as his lips rested against her ear, letting steady and warm breath flow into it. He was probably doing it unintentionally, but the erotic motion sent goose bumps to rise in her skin, her body shaking and want for him starting to reach greater heights. "It also gave me the courage to finally start like you do, to show you how much I care about you. I can deal with it thanks to it. I can show you...how I feel." The traveling of his fingertips to her inner thighs then stopped abruptly, as if he remembered something. Slowly, his hands started to recede back to rest on her curve of her waist, fumbling his fingers there in a familiar nervous tendency."That is…if you want me to. You always waited for me, so...I can wait for you."

Maka struggled in suppressing a series of delighted and adoring giggles. It was still so hard to believe. Crona was drunk, his arousal was prominent, his eyes were half-lidded in a mixture of desire, need, and care and he was _still_ giving her an option, not acting on his own eager impulses. Despite all those things that could drive a hormonal and drunk man to ravage his lover with no mercy, Crona still kept his sweet and considerate attitude;a truthful drunk. He was still making sure everything was okay with her before he did anything, to always ask before an action…like he always did.

She shivered as his hands moved to stroke her slender sides again. Her instincts assumed he was growing bored of just standing there as she kept her response withdrawn and felt his head move down to latch his lips to her neck, gently sucking. His hands didn't move anywhere else, just on her sides, waiting for her okay. And still she just stood there, conflicted and confused.

For the entirety of her life drunks had repulsed her, the feeling stemming from a cheating father who almost always wobbled home while smelling of hard liquor and another woman's perfume and red lipstick stains on his neck. Crona, however, wasn't that type of drunk or a man and he never would be; he was only tipsy in the first place because he was a victim of another's amusement, not by his own hand like Spirit did. And while she suspected her father, and other male members of her group, were the same type of drunks- pushy and lusting from their inebriated haze- she knew Crona was the only one who could retain the gentle sweetheart behavior she knew and loved. Her heart and body only ached even further as she remembered he had given her a _choice _in accepting his offer and that he was just waiting for her, not caring for his own needs and simply settling for stroking her sides rather than take advantage and fondle her more sensitive areas; no forceful pushing into what he desired seen in him.

Maka then gulped, her head starting to spin and eyes slowly blinking, her body paying too much attention to the lips moving along her neck. While in battle, she knew she needed to be pushed and told to snap out of it if fear engulfed her in those life-threatening situations. Only then would she allow such an imposing action. But being pushed in very personal matters was a gigantic intrusion for her, especially when being pushed towards engaging in intercourse. She couldn't and would never endure the pressure or force exerted on her to do something that bound two people together so fiercely. The understanding of that was one of the many reasons why she loved being with Crona so much; he never forced anything on her and if anything she felt like she had too _much_ power as he would follow her in whatever decision she would make, not caring about his own voice...almost like an adorable and loyal love-sick puppy. Beneath all his battle scars, inner turmoil, and fights with the Madness, that loyalty and selflessness was part of who he was. Someone as selfish, stubborn, and violent as herself didn't feel she deserved him, a man who wouldn't force his wants onto her like Soul or Black Star often did to girls when drunk, like they possibly did to the girls when they left the apartment with-

She let out a small yelp and twitched as Crona had moved up to lick the shell of her ear, gently placing his wet lips over her earlobe to suck, applying the suction gently with seductively. Hesitation and heated lust colored her cheeks again, still unused to Crona's forward behavior. The analytical side of her brain still fighting her body told her it was just a disguise to coax her into doing what he wanted, that he was fooling her and he was no different from any other man. It pleaded to her to stop, to make him stop and not fall into this devious ploy Crona concocted. She would be hurt and she would fall prey…to…

Maka closed her eyes tightly forcing those thoughts away, letting them incinerate in the burning and determined haze now flooding her over-analytical mind, batting away the charred remains like a home-run soaring through the sky to never be seen again. Crona would never do such a thing to her, intoxicated or not, his waiting was proof enough. All he wanted was to show her how he felt, to be the first to lead and take control. How could a side of her possibly be concerned of this man's actions when his good and caring nature radiated off his own soul? There was no root of selfish desire in him, not even the slightest speck, only love and affection. All he wanted was to please her, and she was confident he would not act like a drunken, hormone-riddled animal that hurt their mates.

Her eyelids fluttered and a pleasurable warmth spread through her chest as the heat from the shower mixed with the shared heat from Crona, letting her be enveloped in a familiar blissful haze she missed. She let her head fall back, the motion letting her ear slip away from the wet attention Crona gave her, her head lying against his collarbone. His soft and heady-focused eyes looked at her, still questioning her silently; waiting, always waiting. She brought up her hand to cup his cheeks and pulled him down towards her.

Her answer was sealed and confirmed as she brought his lips to hers, gently moving the wet cushions against one another, her hand moving the still hand on her side up and down in encouragement. He responded, and began to follow her wish.

Their lips moved slow and soft against the other, his left hand drifting down to trace the muscle of her inner thigh and his hand moving up to stroke the sensitive underside of her breast, making a pleasant shiver race down her spine and a smile to curve her lips.

As they gently kissed the other, the voice inside her head was not sated and still continued to debate, outraged of her actions and of Crona's breath that held traces of alcohol. Seeing that it would not escape her until she hushed it properly, Maka momentarily pulled away from Crona to snatch the extra toothbrush Soul kept in the shower upon his regular late mornings. She also grabbed the toothpaste paired with it. She felt she should apologize to making Crona use someone else's toothbrush, but right now she didn't care and would do what she could to hurry and continue what her body was lusting after. She scraped a minty remnant on the scrubber, popped it into a startled Crona's mouth and rubbed it back and forth inside.

Upon finishing, Crona's face scrunched and quickly spat out the dental substance, sticking the tip of his tongue out in distaste and his right eye flinching. Maka giggled at his adorable reaction, and returned her back to lean against him, taking his lips once more and allowing his hands to journey over her.

As his hands continued to roam, the intensity of their kisses grew with their spiking heat. The once gentle pecks turned firmer and transformed into a ravishing fight of devouring the other's mouths. Crona wanted to extend their battle and let his tongue slip through his lips to pry at her mouth's fleshy gates, beckoning the barrier for entry so they may struggle in more spacious and heated grounds. She complied and allowed the warm and unique taste of him to enter her mouth. Their tongues caressed each other in a silken, seductive dance, flicking and twirling against the other as their wet lips moved, firmly pressed onto the other.

Soft groans escaped her as his tongue traced the inside of her mouth, his curious hands pressing against moist skin to bring her closer to him. Through their close connection, she could feel the hardening bulge rising through his dampened boxers. That contact she had been deprived of for two weeks made the dormant carnal need inside her stir anxiously in its sleep, making her tremble against him. The sudden surge invigorated her to overcome the dominance of his tongue to explore his own mouth, pushing forward into his sweet taste and eliciting a small groan from him.

Both their cheeks were in flames as the heat of their bodies and heated spray from above coated their bodies in a shroud of unbearable warmth; small gasps and moans vibrated in each other's throats as they indulged in each other passionately. Crona's tongue delved deeper and one of his hands traveled up her smooth stomach to be placed over one of her breasts, kneading one with the delicate strength of his calloused palm. She gasped in his mouth, shaking with heated excitement as his forefinger and thumb rubbed her puckering nipple between them, massaging and pulling at her with careful strength.

As one hand attended to her chest, the other skimmed its fingertips near her sensitive anatomy, his touch soft and leaving ghost trails wherever he swiped his graceful fingers. Just by his simple caresses and strokes, Maka felt her legs begin to wobble unsteadily beneath her, struggling to keep her up and yearning to collapse onto him. But she fought back against her body's want, doing her best to keep her shaking limbs standing as her beloved continued to turn her bones to jelly.

The battle to stand only grew harder as Crona's hand finally reached the wet juncture between her thighs. A loud gasp reverberated in her throat as he rubbed his middle finger over her sensitive clit, the action flooding her with sparking energy and pleasure as he stroked it, his other fingers rubbing her dampened petals and his busy hand still massaging her breast with dextile skill. The fingers petting her then moved into the crease of her womanhood, gently prying the wet folds apart to caress the slick and sensitive flesh behind them, causing her to cry out sharply, tearing her lips from his to arch and fidget her body against him, his mouth retreating to her shoulder to nip and kiss at reddening skin.

Even through the foggy mists of steam and the insides of his own head, Crona managed to focus all his attention on the pliant woman he held: watching as she moved and arched against him for more, how every stroke or kiss in a certain place would seem to titillate her on different levels and control her pitch. It was probably a bad thing on how he had been paying more attention to those things these days, how he enjoyed being able to control her range of pleasure or making her almost beg and whimper for more. After the few other times they did this, he even found himself smiling when she would almost sing his name when he pleased her well. At first he thought he was no better than Medusa when his lips would curve upwards toward another when they gasped or cried out, like she did to him and others during her vile experiments. But if it was something like this…when Maka practically begged and pushed against him for more, when even she made those smirks and heavy looks herself at times, it was okay…right?

He hoped it was, because he knew he couldn't stop now. His mind had been dulled of all of its warnings and the burning from his body was speaking for him. That burning even caused his now inflamed muscles in his legs and pelvis to remember something the currently plastered Ragnorak recommended him to do as he and Maka gained more experience, forming a habit that actually _worked_ to his advantage rather than humiliate him. He tauntingly pushed his lower half against her, something he learned would always make her violently shiver and shake and make those small sounds he adored.

…okay, he actually wasn't being completely honest there. She would either act like that or she would be riled up enough to practically jump on him, surprising him-but for some reason not Ragnorak-to do how she said, "Finish what he started." He didn't know what that meant at first…but after enough times at that happening, he knew what she meant now.

His face burned hotter just at the memory and felt his spine rattle with excitement when Maka made that almost plaintive, sobbing noise only he could hear, his hands continuing their duties over her shivering body. Maybe it was bad to enjoy in watching her squirm against him and see her red face contort cutely, but maybe it was moments like these when it was okay. If Maka did those same things to him, it was possible for it to be okay for him to do it to her.

So he paid no mind to the possible horridness of his actions and allowed himself to enjoy the moment.

As his attentions continued, the sensual energy began to boil and course through Maka's veins as inner muscles ached and throbbed, her lust over taking her. The push of Crona's pelvis to her lower back only sealed it completely, making her gasp another weak sound as she was taunted with what she didn't have yet. Maka shook with the new-found electric current, stirring her dormant carnal instincts to awaken and seek out her prey; the prey that was the young man grasping her from behind.

Still shaking against him and breathing in short, desperate breaths, she ripped free from his grasp and turned to face an astonished Crona. As quick as a flash of lighting, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him against the side tiled wall roughly, shaking the gated carriage of shower gels near the shower cap and allowing bottles and soaps to tumble down from the sudden quake. Crona blinked at her, his dilated eyes wide and trembling mouth agape as his eyes darted up and down on her. She knew her predatory, half-lidded eyes spoke more than words could and saw his already red face paint his cheeks a violent shade of blackened crimson, his throat convulsing tightly from his hard swallow.

Disliking the spacious gap between them, Maka stepped forward and captured his lips, her soft hands firm on his slim chest and pushing him farther into the wall. She could feel her body shaking with hormone-laced vitality, her lustful self completely emerging from the dark shadows to evolve her into the animal now devouring her lanky partner with fierce kisses and swirling tongues. Her crazed and darkly euphoric self didn't only reside in the black blood's madness during resonance, but it also dwelled here, prowling in wait in the depths of her mind to dominate the physical crave she desired from her gentle partner.

Crona twitched underneath her grasp as her hands slid up and down his slick chest, his hands mimicking her motions on her sides, provoking a throaty hum of approval to rush down his throat from her. He felt the growing tightness between his legs painfully increase in throbs as it strained against the damp material he had forgotten to take off. Maybe it had been his heated trance of gazing at Maka through blurry shower curtains, eagerly wanting to see more that caused him to forget. Or maybe the magic water's blissful fog obstructed more than he thought.

Either way, his previous actions didn't matter now. All that mattered was Maka had accepted his offer and was pushing herself onto him, just like she did the night she had been consumed by madness; inching herself closer to him with her legs itching to wrap around him, her tongue lapping at the insides of his mouth rather than the back of his head, and a shaky, excited smile curving her lips as she planted him to the wall, the same one when she stared at him blankly through crazed eyes. He trembled as their passion pursued strongly with one silky hand sliding down against his skin. A side of him was nervous from this familiar scene, unsure that he should resume these actions. But the thick fog of lust consumed that uncertainty, swallowing that fear whole as he pushed her closer to him, his more than ready sex eager to pry free from its restraints and seek Maka's inner warmth.

Then suddenly, like a strike of lightning blasting into his nerves, Crona shuddered violently, his body coursing with static pleasure as the falling of Maka's hand stopped, her hand resting at his lower abdomen, near the throbbing bulge jutting upwards from the drenched cloth. An embarrassed blush mixed with a soft, lascivious groan left him as she gently grasped him through the material. Her grip was soft as she curled her hand over him and trailed her fingers along the underside of his shaft, her thumb caressing the side of his anxiously pulsing cock, a small sound escaping his lips.

The electric shocks and jolts only increased as he felt her hand now sneak past the elastic covering of his erection, gliding down to grasp his flesh. A burst of familiar maddening energy rushed into him and he felt his body jump off the wall to perform the same action she did on him: grabbing her and turning her towards the wall. Even with the intense crave for her taking over, he kept his gentleness and placed her softly against the wall as he changed their position, his firmness and desire residing only in his unyielding grip on her arms and heavy gaze on her.

The smile now on her face was full of excitement and loving admiration, her half-lidded sights never leaving his as he drew closer, matching their lips together once again. Her arms wrapped around his neck to draw him closer, her head tilting back from his superior height and allowing him dominance over her. He brought himself closer to her as they kissed vehemently, their breathing strained and bodies flushed red from the physical excitement.

As Crona moved his feet to inch closer to her, he felt something wet meet the ball of his foot. Too focused on the scent and sensation of Maka, his mind was too distracted to register the object and simply saw it as another obstacle. He pushed down on it to apply pressure and kick it away but he soon found himself being torn away from Maka from his action; his leg quickly zip to the side, his balance being thrown off completely, forcing himself away from Maka's lips and causing him to fall to the ground on his side with her following in suit.

Maka let out a startled cry as she was pulled down to join the tumbling Crona. They landed to the slippery bath floor with a loud _THUD_, their limbs entangling and Crona's body cushioning hers from below.

She groaned, rubbing a shoulder that had met the hard floor ungraciously. She glanced down to the end of the tub near the drain and found a green bar of soap slipping back and forth from the small rivers streaming down from the storm of water above, it still spinning from its recent contact.

Maka felt herself huff with disbelief and minor embarrassment. The soap that normally sat in the carriage of gels had fallen off and caused them to slip. If it hadn't been for the soap, she and Crona could have been farther along by now. It wouldn't even _be there_ in the first place and gotten in the way if she hadn't been too rough with Crona when she-

Her eyes widened. _Crona_.

Horrified, Maka picked herself up to check on the man below her, her expression worried. "Crona! Crona, are you alright?"

A small groan left him as his palm rested on the side of his head, rubbing back and forth, his eyes screwed shut from the awkward side position he laid in. Maka winced. The poor thing must have hit his head. She leaned down to kiss his forehead in apology, kissing his face, cheeks, and lips over and over again.

Self-reprimanding flooded through her mind now: how could she be so careless? Leave it to raging hormones to royally screw you over and cut off all knowledge of your surroundings. _God_, why didn't she see it before? If she hadn't been so rough the soap from the carriage's holder wouldn't have fallen off, Crona wouldn't have gotten hurt, wouldn't have-

She was cut off from her mental scolding as strong, thin arms wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to the warm body beneath her. Her face turned red as she felt Crona begin to rain down kisses onto her face, holding her tightly to him as he copied her previous actions. She felt her blush reach her collarbones and a smile pull up as Crona snuggled his face against her, his smile wide and damp hair soft as he rubbed against her like a purring kitten.

"…Crona?" She whispered, laughing lightly.

"Maka…"He breathed, kissing her features again. "Maka…Maka…"

She wondered how blood-red her face appeared as she stared at him. Sure, the fall had dispelled some of the burning heat from before, but the ghosting touch of his previous actions still tingled against her skin; the warm water overhead continued in keeping her body uncomfortably warm and her burning lust for the fading protrusion in his boxers still remained strong, her wants to have him escalating quickly.

But they definitely couldn't do _that_ here. The floor was too slippery and knowing her, she'd get aggressive again, regardless of if she was aware of it or not. So maybe…

Maka quickly shot up to turn off the water, turning the knobs frantically to halt the water flow. From the floor, Crona blinked at her, cocking his head to the side in his cute, childish fashion. She yanked down the towel from the top of the bar above and gave herself a thirty second towel dry for her hair and body, her cheeks flushing as Crona watched her with wide and curious eyes.

"Maka?" He inquired innocently.

Maka smiled and wrapped the towel around her to capture more moisture. She extended a hand to him, one eye of hers winking at him. "Come on, we can continue this somewhere else. Somewhere where we don't have to worry about a slippery floor."

A flush rose in Crona's cheeks and he took her hand to lift him up. Maka wrenched the curtain back to exit the tub. She rubbed the moisture off his body with a spare towel quickly, causing him to giggle adorably and threw it to the side when she was done, capturing his hand in hers to exit through the bathroom door. When she approached it, Maka carefully moved the handle and opened the door.

As if Maka were an undercover spy clearing through a building safely, she carefully peaked out her head, searching for any other person who may be present in the apartment. Upon hearing no whispers, snores, or rustles of body movement for a few moments, Maka slowly tip-toed forward with Crona behind her down the hall to their room. She gently placed a finger over her lips to ask for silence as they neared the opening of the hallway, the portion of the hall where the living room lay right before the entrance to their room.

Again, she peeked her head out and darted her gaze around in search for any intruders.

Empty. The apartment was truly empty. They had the place to themselves. Maka felt a mischievous smile grow.

_Perfect._

Quickly, she rushed to their quarters with Crona stumbling behind her, his balance still unsteady from his intoxication. She let go of his hand and closed the door behind her, locking it quickly. She stayed there for a moment, hands pressed against the door as she took the moment in. The apartment was empty, she and Crona were alone, the group was gone and Blair was working until early in the morning…they could do whatever they wanted with no fear of someone barging in.

The excitement and intense emotions of pre-intercourse had to be some type of madness, as the sides of her lips suddenly twitched into an eager smile, filled to the brim with satisfied eagerness at being alone in their apartment. _Finally_ alone.

She turned from the door and looked toward her bed. Moonlight was the only source of light in the room, filling the window with an almost sparkling spotlight descending through the glass and onto the bed. Maka held back an amused laugh at how every instance of tonight seemed to help the two of them finally reach this moment. Her hands shook with excitement and she traveled towards the distracted meister before her.

Crona had sat himself on the bed, staring with an amused, lazy smile at the grinning moon supplying them with light. He blinked slowly as he watched, his smile stretching farther as he pointed and chuckled at the funny sight.

"The moon looks funny, doesn't it?" He groggily laughed.

He received no response, sparking confusion in him. Of course he wasn't the only person in this room, Maka was just here. He glanced over to the door where Maka once stood and saw nothing. Confusion creased the space between his brows as he searched for her. It wasn't until he heard a creek near the end of the bed that sparked his attention, causing his head to dart toward the source of the noise.

With her knees meeting the comforter and hands supporting her from below, the toweled Maka prowled in front of him like a sneaking animal, staring at him with anxious half-lidded eyes. The sight caused his eyes to widen and the lazy gaze to vanish as his heart began to beat erratically through his ribs, his legs shaking. Her knees began to move with her hands against the sheets, supporting her as she began to crawl towards him, her towel following off her as she traveled.

Upon his hurtful fall and amused glances to the sceneries around him, Crona's erection had partially faded. But as he watched his beloved crawl towards him on all fours with a seductive smile on her face, he felt a nervous smile twitch on his lips and his groin to stir back into aching hardness, his heart ramming against his ribcage and pulsing in unison with his now anxious sex. Involuntarily, he began to lie down as she approached him, allowing her to loom above him. As if they had a mind of their own, his hands hastily grabbed her hips, squeezing them and gulping from the lascivious gaze she bore into him.

Before he knew it, her lips had snatched his, the eager woman consumed by the recognizable want for him. He trembled as he felt her legs mount his curvaceous sides, her arms bending down so their kissing could be more fiery impassioned. Their tongues began their damp dance again, the two roaming deeper into the other's mouths as they pulled their bodies closer to the other. His fingers drifted into her hair, rubbing the dampened locks against his fingers to feel more of her, his other hand resting on the curve of her hip. His face twitched and his body jerked as Maka pulled away from their kiss to lick the side of his face, gathering the perspiration that had beaded there. He bit his lower lip as she kept her hands now on his shoulders, pushing him down further onto the bed as her tongue traced his jaw line to travel back to his mouth, feeding him more kisses. His member throbbed and screamed in lustful desire, his body flinching and eyelids clenched as her hand traveled down to cup him again, running her fingers along his painfully hardened length through the cloth.

Crona felt his thighs spasm as he felt her hands drift to the fabric separating him from her, attempting to pull at the elastic. Her eagerness to get to the point was palpable and an alarm of awareness suddenly blared in his head from her action, his eyes snapping open, remembering his prior objective. He held her hip tighter, using all of his strength to flip her quickly and sink her into the silken sheets of the bed as he hovered over her. His legs now straddled her hips and he softly grabbed the hands against his boxers, pushing them down on the bed.

He then leaned closer to her ear, panting breaths breathing into it, "I said I'd show you how I felt, remember?" His hands moved the wrist he gripped to entwine with her fingers, running the digits along each other as he whispered to her, kissing her ear softly. "It's my turn now."

Maka's hands struggled and twitched against his grasp, desirously seeking to wrench down the material his sex was confined in. The sensual breathing in her ear only made her want increase painfully, her body quivering and sex aching as it reminded her she was empty. But he kept her wrists down, his fingers locked to hers and not allowing any movement from her. It took a great effort from her, but she commanded herself to stay put. This was something he wanted to do, to start doing before they reached that point. Even if animalistic hunger for him started to consume her, she'd use all her strength to force herself to wait.

Instead of aiming for his boxers when he released her, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to her to distract her need. Slowly, his hands were placed on her hips, sliding down with his lips trailing down her neck, cautiously licking and pecking at her throat. His hands descended down farther and farther, tracing her inner thigh, traveling closer until he…

Maka whimpered as she felt careful fingertips pet her, rubbing her womanhood softly. He let the tip of his finger split apart the wet petals in-between her legs, rubbing the damp insides and coating his fingers in a sleek covering. Her legs shivered as his palm turned up, withdrawing from her shortly only to push forward and insert a careful finger into her entrance.

A small hungry sound left her as his finger worked into her, stroking her pulsing walls with knowledgeable skill. They had done this enough for him to learn what her triggers were, his attentions causing her body shake and lips to tremble as his fingertip raked against the sensitive ceiling of her cavern. Slowly, he added a second finger, moving the pair together faster as they sunk farther in. Her hands gripped the pink bed sheets, her chest heaving for breath and her face glowing cheery-red as his fingers moved and the soft lips on her neck parted to drag his tongue down her throat, trailing kisses with it as he moved down to her chest, his hot breath tickling and heating her skin as he respired against her. His thumb began to play with her clit as he plunged, his soft lips latching to her nipple to suck, causing her to let out a a sharp cry of ecstasy.

At first a concerned, muffled voice behind the haze of lust yelled at him to stop, telling him that he was doing something wrong and hurting her. It argued that there would be no other reason for her to make such a sound unless they were doing something wrong. Even through the magic water's and lust's fog, Crona could feel hesitation creep into him, his uncertainty causing him to begin to unfasten from her, wondering if it was true. But the worried voice quickly shifted back into silence as he felt her fingers rake through his damp, pink hair, twirling the locks between her trembling fingers and pushing him down farther, moaning from his actions. With the mental scolding of his actions ceasing, he pursued forward.

His tongue swirled around the sensitive flesh, the fingers from his busy hand slow within her. Strangled gasps slipped from her throat, her grip on him fastening tighter, almost pulling his hairs up from the roots. A low and unexpected growl left him from the hold, causing her eyes to widen and walls to clench tighter around his fingers from the sound. He supported himself with an elbow as his fingers moved within her and brought up his other hand to grasp her breast. Stimulating currents sparked her nerves from his calloused attentions. Her growing groans of approval and want only seemed to cause her heat to spike higher as he pushed deeper and sucked rougher.

As Maka parted her lips to elicit another outcry, Crona lifted from her hand's grasp and placed his lips onto hers, feeding her another vehement kiss. She lifted a hand to grab his cheek, pulling him closer to allow further access inside her mouth. As they ravished each other's mouths for a few moments, Crona detached, a string of saliva connecting their lower lips.

Crona stared into her eyes with intoxicated and passionate awe as they parted, the receiver of his actions letting a sound of discontent as he left her, her breathless voice gasping and crooning his name. His breathing almost stopped as he stared, spotting her damp blonde hair with strands of light wheat fanning out around her face, forming an almost angelic halo around her heat-radiating body. He shivered at the sight that robbed his breath, the heat between his thighs throbbing painfully for the divine being he had been gifted with. With soft, heavy-lidded eyes his gaze fell down on her, taking in her sweat-gleaming and shaking body, her forest green eyes dilated and gazing at him longingly through sunshine colored lashes. The burning urge to kiss her arose as their staring lingered, his lips tingling and a hotter blush coloring his cheeks. Carefully, he withdrew out his finger's to place on her hip, the other hand dipping underneath her neck to pull her up to him, their lips meeting softly.

She sighed into his kiss as the hand on her hip slid up her side, it snaking around her shoulder to pull her closer to him. Her hands were shaky as she placed them on his slim chest, gently rubbing and tracing lean pectorals as they osculated, their tongues in a tender match as they rubbed together with wet, silky moisture. The molten lava coursing within her stubbornly boiled hotter in her veins, her tolerance for resisting his twitching length pressed against her wearing thinner and thinner with each erotic motion of him. The previous skilled thrust of his fingering only made the boiling worse as a free hand descended back to her dripping folds, pushing into her again.

Her hips twitched and breath shook as she felt her petals begin to be spread apart, the fingers that had just plunged into her entrance now receding back too soon, a lubricating coat covering his long fingers. He parted from her lips and licked down her neck, leaving trails of kisses in his wake as he traveled down her chest to her abdomen, causing Maka to let out whimpering sounds of need. His thumbs caressed the inner part of her leg as his left continued to play with her, his finger softly teasing her sensitive clit. Her eyes remained shut tight, panting as her body shook with the pleasure racking her nerves, the intensity felt like it was bubbling in every vein and melting her insides into molten puddles as something wet and limber came near...

Thats when she felt her heart stop, her body frozen and her breath being ripped from her as she felt something soft part over her entrance, the fingers that had retracted from her keeping the opening open. Her body registered the event before her mind could, it making her back arch sharply, her eyes to widen, and a loud shriek to leave her as she felt Crona's tongue slip inside her, his mouth covering her spread juncture and delving deeper into her, lapping almost greedily at her walls. It was possible her face would forever be coated in a deep and sweat-glistening red as the sensual rise of their foreplay caused her to make noises she never knew could erupt from her throat, her sounds feeding Crona and making him increase his speed.

Her hips twitched and her hands descended down to comb through Crona's pink hair, grabbing it in small tufts to grip him, her legs shaking on the sides of his head. She breathed and exhaled small, whimpering breaths, her chest trembling and back arching higher as he continued his venture. His soft hand widened her entrance further, allowing him deeper entry into her and causing her whimpers to shift into shaky, pleasured yelps. Her fingers shook as she grasped him, sweat sliding off her forehead and her eyes wide from his devouring.

His face burned brighter with his aching sex throbbing between his thighs, entranced by her liquid taste and enthralling sounds; his hunger only grew wilder as he searched for more, diving deeper. She was everything he imagined her to be: sweet, unique, enticing, and so much more mixed into one as he pushed deeper, his lips parting wider to achieve his goal and give her more pleasure. During that trek, he felt the tip of his tongue suddenly push against a fragile center; the spot so sensitive that a simple graze from him caused her legs to clamp onto his head, her hands gripping his hair tighter, and another loud shriek to lift into the air, shaking her every nerve with electric pleasure.

Seeing her reaction, Crona focused on pleasuring her on that very spot, lapping on and around the pulsing center that caused Maka to writhe against him and increase her pitch. From the rhythmical tugs on his hair matching his every stroke from Maka, he grunted and groaned lightly from her grip, the pain and anticipation mixing together to form some odd and pleasurable concoction. It confused him to no end, but all he knew was his body liked it, his limbs shuddering and his sex screaming with pulsing lust as he continued to desperately engorge all he could with his small amount of breath.

As he bathed his tongue in more of her liquid sensations, her grip tightened, her cries reaching a higher volume and her legs tightening her hold on him. After his tongue's tip teased the sensitive center once more, Maka felt her tolerance became drained, breaking the damns of her resistance to release. With one more stroke, a shriek with an unnaturally high pitch erupted from her throat, her barriers tumbling down to come into his mouth, her legs shaking on the side of his head.

She lightly gasped and trembled as she felt him lick at her outer petals to gather all he could from her release, her breathing heavy and quivering hands lax against his scalp. He uplifted from her grasp, lifting himself to stare at her, the back of his hand rising up to wipe his mouth. Maka felt her face and ears increase into further melting temperature as he stared at her, his body looming above with his hands now on the side of her head. If she saw correctly, she could see the ghost of a smile curving his lips, a smile she sees when he's done well: a smile of self-satisfaction. But unlike the others, this one is mixed with the combination of softness, love, and desire, his wide and lazy eyes completing the image. Even through a panting mouth he managed it so well…and it made want impatiently swirl in her nether again. She quickly brought up her arms to pull him down to her, capturing those lips with hers.

She kept her legs against his sides as their passionate kissing continued, her hands rubbing up and down the meister's back, causing a sweet moan to leave him. When they parted, their breathing was labored, their hands glued to the other as they clung to each other helplessly. Maka felt her legs jerk and shiver with anticipation as she felt Crona's adept hands move her shaking legs down and apart, his soft eyes never leaving hers as he prepared for his next action. Conflagarated heat incinerated her veins as she watched, the fires pumping throughout her body as the excitement soared higher when he slowly moved in-between her legs, feeling his hard cock rub against the inside of her thigh.

Maka couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take the unyielding teasing, couldn't take _waiting_ anymore. The time away from each other and the hot, clenching throbs in unison with her heart-beat were enough to send her mad with carnivorous lust, and now when it was so close...she would plead if she had to. She didn't care, just as long as he was near and would make her feel whole again.

His hands drifted to the elastic band of his boxers and her hands followed, clamping over his as they tugged it down hastily, allowing his fully-erect cock to meet the air. She stared and shook with hunger upon the sight of him, watching intently through shaking eyes as he grasped his throbbing manhood, a bead of pre-ejaculatory fluid sliding down his shaft. He started to align himself, his body still hovering over her with one hand against the sheets beside her face. As his tip pressed against her entrance, she let out a small gasp, her arms extending up to him again, grabbing him closer to her. He flinched, startled, as she laid her palms on his shoulders, her arms wrapped around his shoulder blades to bring him down until her lips were at his ear. He paused his actions to listen, her hot and panting breath flowing into his ear,

"Please…"She whispered desperately, her tone shaky and husky. "Please Crona, I-I n-need..." Her legs wrapped around his hips, linking her ankles together as her body shook violently. "I-I want…"

She stopped to calm her breathing, her throat convulsing as she made a thick swallow. He remained still, waiting if she had more to say. She squeezed the skin of his shoulders and pressed her lips to his ear, gasping lasciviously, "Give me everything…_everything_ you've got. Don't you dare hold back. Not even for a second."

She felt his once calm breathing that flowed against her shoulder had ceased abruptly, his muscles tightening beneath her palms. Shivers shook him as his nervous tendencies seemed to be escaping from the haze of his stupor or the pleasure grasping him.

Maka leaned her head back onto the pillow below her, her arms still gripping him to look into his wide eyes, eyes that seemed unsure he heard her right. She smiled at him and touched her damp forehead to his, kissing the side of his mouth. "You said you wanted to show me, right?" She smiled. "I trust you, Crona. You'll be fine; we'll be fine."

His eyes seemed to widen further, trembling against her grip as she stared. His body remained frozen, his eyes searching hers to make sure it was what she wanted. She smiled and nodded, rubbing her forehead against his lovingly.

Blinking and allowing Maka's words to fill him, he leaned down to mold his lips with hers. Satisfied hums resounded in their mouths as they shared their breath, lips moving firm but passionately across the other. He swallowed the pleased grunts clawing at his throat as one of Maka's hands that had once been on his back diverted to his lower abdomen, softly stroking his pulsing cock with agile fingertips from the base of his shaft to the flared head. His breathing became labored from her stimulations, his face blushing vibrantly, and eyes consumed with heated lust behind clenched eyelids as she toyed with him, twirling her thumb over the sensitive head as her fingers held him. Keeping their lips attached, he ran his free hand down her stomach to take her hip in his hand, leaning closer to her.

"Please," She whispered again against his lips, her arm around him holding him tighter to her and her fingers curling around him in longing, causing him to whimper from her tight grip. Her body screamed for him, torturing her with pulsing, empty throbs in calling to be filled to the very brim. "I need you…_please._"

She could feel her begging had been enough for him, as she felt his cock sear with rhythmical pulsing heat as she grasped him, a small trickle of fluid sliding onto her hand. He took her hand from him and placed it to the side of her, intertwining the fingers together in a tight hold. His hips moved closer to her, his hand on her hip keeping her anchored as he motioned himself to slowly move inside the enclosed heat.

A sharp choked gasp left her as he filled her, her back arching upwards and pressing her chest against his. She quaked violently as he pushed, his large and almost otherworldly sex stretching her farther and his mouth drifting to the middle of her chest to kiss and lick at her skin. She bit back her outcries from his sensual actions, only letting a stuttering of shaky gasps and sharp sounds leave her in replacement. It had been awhile since the last time they had done this, and she had almost forgotten what it was like to have him move inside her. The remembrance of the time since their last only made her crave him more, her walls gripping him tightly to coax him toward harder and accelerated movements, making him gasp with her.

Crona's body felt like it was swimming, his body trembling as her slick walls clutched him, a gasp leaving him from the aching feeling. Only until he felt himself enveloped completely did he stop pushing. He heard her groan as he planted another kiss in-between her breasts, her back shakily retracting down to the bed upon completing her. A pleasant shiver raced down Crona's spine as Maka ran her silky hands up his scarred chest, squeezing his slightly marred shoulders desperately, her breathing in breathless pants. As he remained unmoving and gently pecking at her chest, his breath hitched sharply as he felt her hips buck against him, her body pleading to him to delve deeper.

But by finally unifying with this mind-numbing and overwhelming warmth once again…he found himself not wanting to move just yet, he didn't want to start so soon after connecting flesh with her. For him just lying there together like two perfectly matched puzzle pieces felt so…

Perfect.

His eager body, however, did not agree, as it made him involuntarily thrust his hips against her, making Maka elicit a delightful sound and shake beneath him. Crona's heart pumped faster and manhood throbbed against hot, clenching walls from the sound. He gritted his teeth to control himself, the animalistic madness inside him beginning to billow over from his overwhelming need. He focused his strain into the sheets, almost tearing them to refrain from moving so he could look at her before they started, wanting to see his quivering savior from above.

As his want finally overtook him, he detached from his kisses and suctions to her chest. He lifted his head and let his inebriated eyes gaze at her, his eyes half-lidded and stormy dark.

Her hands trembled on his shoulders, her chest rising and falling heavily against their close contacted chests. Her eyes were wide as she met his gaze, her breathing now in gulping gasps. He couldn't help but smile at the breathtaking sight, his love filling his sights as he took one of his supports away from the bed to cup her face, his fingers twirling her damp hair along his slender fingers. A shaky smile tugged at her lips from the contact. With her eyes closing she leaned against his heated palm, snuggling closer and squeezing his shoulders tighter.

"Crona…"She breathed softly, her soft skin nuzzling into his hand.

Even her words held him with the sweetest care, saying them aloud like they were the most precious of gems to her. He could live forever and still not understand why she would treasure him so, why she kept a paranoid and despicable coward like him so close and dear to her.

And still, despite those oh so true characteristics of himself, he still had her. She was his; she always told him she was his. It all still felt like a sweet dream.

Feeling his heart and soul swell from his adoration and love for Maka, he placed his perspiring forehead onto hers, smiling with her as they enjoyed being connected, letting the static shocks of their union and soothing waves of resonance wash over them before the tides within them were to churn into a stronger storm. Her legs wrapped around him and she happily rubbed her nose against his. Her hands drifted from his shoulders to frame his face, bringing him down for a deep kiss.

Supporting himself with his elbows, Crona ran his fingers through her hair with Maka following in suit, slowly devouring the other as their tongues slowly and seductively ran over each other. His hand crept behind her neck and lifted her jaw up toward him so he may venture father, making Maka moan those sweet "mmm" sounds.

As their wet exchange began again, their hips began to twitch against the other, their sexes crying out and throbbing against the other from their actions, causing them to shiver and shake in each other's grasp, desperate for release.

As Maka parted from their kiss, she looked up into her lover's dark, dilated eyes, her hands slowly fisting the soft locks of his hair. She pressed their foreheads together again, pleading to him once more, "Please, Crona, don't hold back."

Hearing her beggings for the last time, Crona placed his hands back to her sides, his eyes never leaving hers. He took one of the legs wrapped around his hips to dangle over his shoulder, making her eyes widen in shock to prepare for deeper access. He supported himself with a hand to the bed while the other held her leg as he began to move. He gently pulled out until only the tip was in and pushed back in, allowing her to get accustomed before he went faster. His carefulness didn't last long, however, as the heat surrounding him and his passion drove him to thrust anxiously into her, hastily grinding his hips against hers.

Maka jolted and gasped from his thrusts, her hands that had gripped his hair now clutching his shoulders, her leg trembling as he supported it up. Waves of spiking heat and pleasure lapped over her as he continued his plunges, her hips bucking upwards to drive more of him into her. She panted and moaned louder as Crona's strength in his dives of his sex into hers grew wilder, deeper, and reducing her body into a nearly limp, molten puddle.

Low grunts left Crona as he carried out his mission to Maka, shivering as her warmth wrapped and tightened around him, almost begging him to stay and not retreat. While his thrusts continued to remain wild to feed his lustful inner demon, his hands were soft and tender against her stomach and the leg on his shoulder, his fingers mimicking an ice skater's grace upon ice as he glided over her sweating skin with fluid motions and performed tricks upon the fleshy plain to please the one watching him. He basked in the sweet cries and shrieks which erupted from his beloved's mouth as he moved and touched her, giving him more incentive to ground deeper and increase his speed, squeezing his eyes shut from the pleasure and his focus.

Conflagrations burned in her lower abdomen and pleasure scorched her veins, feeling like they would burst from the influx of fiery, electric pleasure Crona delivered to her. The blazing infernos only worsened with heat as Crona held her hip and leg tighter to him to improve his angle and thrust deeper, doing all in his ability to appease her. An electric spark cracked between them as the head of his cock slammed against her sweet spot, causing them both to cry out, tightening their holds on each other and panting louder, the bed's creaking and groaning protests singing through the room.

Crona bent down, still keeping a tight hand on Maka's hip but allowing the thigh he held on his shoulder to slide back to his waist as he leaned on trembling knees forward. Maka continued to loudly groan and gasp shakily as he focused on that spot, retracting and pushing back through her tightening walls. He buried his red-hot face into her shoulder, his forehead resting against her clavicle with his eyes screwed shut as he dove and groaned, overcome by the burning and massaging sensation her body lathered his member with. He barred his teeth as he continued to push, hissing and whispering her name.

Due to their past experiences, they had grown a tolerance to last longer as they engaged in their process of love. But Maka felt her tolerance dying as she endured another series of rough thrusts from her beloved, the strength so massive that it felt like a concussive blast impacted her sweet spot each time, causing her continuous shrieks and squeals to nearly maim her throat. Crona's face was beet-red and followed her in voicing his pleasured outcries as she involuntarily tightened around him. Her legs twitched and her toes curled behind his back as the swirl of lava in her belly tightened into a searing coil, threatening to pop up and release her euphoria after more jarring shocks were pushed into her.

Crona gasped sharply as he felt her muscles ripple tighter over him, spiraling him farther into pleasure-filled insanity and closer to his orgasm. He pushed as hard and as fast as he could, wanting to be as deep as physically possible inside his loved one, his moans mixing with her cries as he grasped her hips.

"Crona…"She said, her voice so tremulous and heavy with passion that she sounded near sobbing. Her eyes were glassy and her nails began to dig into his back, exciting him further as she bucked against him.

He shuddered from the ecstasy dripping off her words as she voiced his name and clawed at him, his racing heart soaring and body tingling from the sensations. Overcome by her words and warmth, Crona unleashed all of his energy into her, striving to make her sing that sweet shaky melody that rang in his ears. His heartstrings quivered against each other, like a harp's strings being played gracefully as she made the sound again.

"Oh, Crona…_ohh_…"

_Again._

He pushed himself to the absolute brink now, holding her hips up to sink down into her, striving to make her sweet voice speak again as he changed his speed and rhythm. Her body jerked violently at the change, her head writhing against the pillow in what looked like discomforted delirium.

"Crona…! Maka gasped, her voice rising with alarm and eyes widening with it.

It was as addicting as heroine. He had to have it again. Over and over again until all of it was spent.

Her pitch was near ear-shattering as he thrust again, the head of his cock slamming into the sensitive door to her womb, almost banging angrily against it like a frustrated neighbor complaining about noise. He adopted their angry tactics and bent down while holding her to relentlessly slam against that sensitive door, yearning for her to open up and tell him of the reason for her pleasure-filled cries.

"_Crona_!" She screamed, her back arching as pleasure overtook her, her body being flooding with blissful release.

Cries of ecstasy filled the room as her walls clutched tightly around him, causing his climax to finally strike him, his resistance bursting. He cried out with her, calling her name as he released deep inside her, his seemingly fiendish seed filling her with every anxious dive into her. He kept pushing until he felt himself completely spent, his limbs shaking and wobbly intoxication coming back to him in waves.

Unable to hold himself up anymore, Crona collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as he shook against her moist skin. They panted as they lay together, their bodies' slick with sweat and their hips still twitching against the other from their orgasm. Maka placed her hands on his blushing cheeks and kissed the top of his head affectionately, her legs wrapping around him tighter as her walls unconsciously rippled with contractions around him, clenching him to milk him of his liquid donation.

She smiled and nuzzled her cheek against the top of his head, causing both of them to let out small giggles. He retracted from his favorite burrowing hole in her neck and looked up at her with those sweet dark eyes she loved so much, a young and genuine, yet wobbly, smile stretching the corners of his mouth. He Eskimo kissed her, his eyes closed and his smile never leaving as he held her tighter to him.

Even after exchanging with her a combination of the most lustful and amazingly erotic experiences in her young life, he still managed to be utterly adorable and sweet as he cuddled again in the curve of her neck, still joined by their sexes and a smile of content on his face. Had her throat not been so sore and lungs still gasping for air, she would have laughed in amusement. But for now she settled with running her fingers through his damp hair, softly running across his scalp and moving in gentle circles. He let out a sigh as she continued her action and he wrapped his arms around her, sheltering her in an embrace with his head still tucked away in the warmth of her neck, gently placing kisses on the damp skin.

As Crona and Maka lay entwined together, wrapped in a cocoon of the blissful haze of afterglow, Crona rolled onto his back so Maka could rest on him. He brought his cooling forehead against hers, smiling widely at the other as their bodies and hearts thrummed, closing their eyes as they listened to the peaceful songs of love their souls played as they resonated. Crona held her closer and his childish smile grew larger. Maka returned his gesture, pecking at his lips and cheeks before she snuggled closer to his slim chest.

Their bodies remained one as sleep caused Maka's eyelids to slip shut and their souls continued their melody, whispering their love and care through soothing waves lapping over the other.

Crona's smile broadened just at the thought. With their love, they didn't need to say "I love you" everyday. Their souls spoke when they were near, even in the moments when their eyes connected. Not that those things stopped Crona from saying it anyway. Through every action, every smile, and every word exchanged day by day, Maka would know how much she was to him. And knowing her, she'd do the exact same.

The thought was still so bewildering, that even someone like him could have something so special as this. He had his own heavenly guardian to be with throughout his life, and he would do everything he could for her, hoping to measure up to the supposed knight in shining armor every woman needed. Despite all of his doubts in himself he would try, for her.

He swirled a tendril of her hair around a finger as she slept, his eyes watching carefully as the moonlight from the window beamed down on her like a celestial spotlight.

Even for the most undeserving and cowardly of demons such as he, there could be light to fill his sights; there could be divine beings of guidance and care. The woman in his arms was living proof.


End file.
